


Вперёд, Львы! (Go Lions! by dogtier)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Female Character With A Penis, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейд только-только попала в Университетскую команду поддержки и решает попрактиковаться перед своей подругой Непетой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вперёд, Львы! (Go Lions! by dogtier)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Lions!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385056) by [dogtier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Написано по предложению.
> 
> Примечание: после некоторого обсуждения, метка "футанари" была убрана, прошу прощения за обиды, которые я мог вызвать. Я придурок.

Джейд разгладила края своей юбки и улыбнулась Непете. 

\- Ну, что думаешь? - спросила она.  
\- Думаю, выглядит котнозначно великолапно. - ответила Непета.   
\- Ура! - Джейд хлопнула в ладоши. - Я буду болеть особенно сильно за тебя!   
\- Ты лучшая!   
\- Спасибо. Ты, похоже, единственная, кто так считает.  
\- О неееет! - Непета поморщилась. - Что не так?  
\- Да ничего. Просто Фефери думает, что у меня плохо получается поддерживать, - Джейд пожала плечами.  
\- Быть того не может. Ты же самая бодрая. Фефери просто привередничает.  
\- Может быть... - со вздохом сказала Джейд, закусила нижнюю губу и неожиданно просветлела. - Я знаю! Я потренируюсь в поддержке перед тобой, и если получится правильно, можем повеселиться!   
\- Меня устравает! - сказала Непета. Она уселась с ногами на кровать Джейд и устроилась поудобнее, пока Джейд разминалась.  
\- И ты должна говорить честно, не говори, что получается хорошо, только чтобы я не расстраивалась! - приказала Джейд.  
\- Обещаю!   
\- Хорошо! - Джейд распрямилась и положила ладони на бёдра. - Ладно, это первая кричалка.  
\- Давай!  
\- Хватит меня перебивать, я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться.  
\- Прости!

Джейд злобно глянула на Непету, и та жестом закрыла свои губы на молнию. 

\- Б! Е! Й! - начала Джейд, концентрируясь на правильности движений руками. - Бейте их! С! Л! О! М! И! Сломите их! Свергните вниз! Вот наш девиз! Давайте, девчонки, задайте им жару! Вперёёёёёёёд, Львы! Вууууууу!

Джейд подпрыгнула на последнем выкрике и неуклюже приземлилась, споткнувшись и свалившись на кровать.

\- Было хорошо, за исключением последней части! - сказала Непета.   
\- Нет, это безнадёжно, - пробормотала Джейд, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло. - А её наша кричалка звучит тупо.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере в этом году она не состоит целиком из рыбных каламбуров.  
\- Мда, тоже верно, - Джейд снова поднялась на ноги.   
\- И кроме того, - продолжила Непета. - Если ты на самом деле так свалишься во время игры, то это пойдёт только на пользу!  
\- Каким образом - на пользу?  
\- Таким, что все наши соперники будут отвлечены твоей милой попкой! - сказала Непета.  
\- Заткнись! - сказала Джейд. Непета схватила подушку и отразила попытку Джейд ответить ей смачную пощечину. - Вы, спортсмены, просто худшие!   
\- Эй, ты полегче, это задевает меня, - Непета картинно надула губы.  
\- Через минуту тебя заденет не только это, - Джейд бросила подушку в сторону и толкнула Непету на кровать. Непета ловко перевернула её под себя, прижав Джейд к кровати с хищной ухмылкой.  
\- Похоже, я поймала красивую маленькую мышку, - сказала она.   
\- Ты просто отвратительна.  
\- Котвратительна, - поправила её Непета.   
\- Просто заткнись и поцелуй меня наконец, - сказала Джейд.

Непета подчинилась, позволив себе опуститься на Джейд, когда они сцепились губами. Джейд целовалась с большим энтузиазмом, часто использовала язык, обняла Непету за шею, как только смогла освободить руки. Вскоре Непета начала ёрзать, и Джейд игриво потянулась и потёрла основание одного из её рогов. Это заставило Непету прервать поцелуй и сорваться на стон. 

\- Повернись, - приказала Джейд. 

Непета торопливо подчинилась, легла на спину. Джейд спустилась ниже, потирая растущий бугор на спортивных шортах Непеты. Она легко, игриво сжала его. 

\- Джеееееейд, - заныла Непета, приподнимаясь на локтях и бросая на неё жалостливый взгляд.   
\- У вас, троллей, никогда нет терпения, - сказала Джейд, но всё равно стянула шорты, освобождая Непету из оков ткани. Непета снова упала на кровать и радостно замурлыкала, когда Джейд обхватила ладонью основание её члена и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать головку. Она медленно взяла е в рот, слизывая языком солёные капельки генетического материала, выступившие из щели, и заглотила его. Джейд качала головой, заглатывая член Непеты глубже с каждым разом, пока её нос не коснулся серой кожи лобка.  
\- Оу, Джейд, - простонала Непета. Она легко погладила волосы Джейд, захватила и потянула их, услышав её одобрительное гудение. Джейд расслабила горло и позволила Непете взять контроль на себя, заглатывая медленно, но глубоко, снова и снова. Когда она почувствовала, как член Непеты предупреждающе задрожал, она положила руки на бёдра Непеты, чтобы остановить её, и вынула член изо рта.   
\- Ещё рано, - сказала Джейд, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. - Моя очередь.

Непета часто задышала, наблюдая, как Джейд раздевается. Она сняла свои очки и положила их на столик у кровати, прежде чем стянуть свитер своей униформы через голову. Затем она поднялась с кровати и хотела было снять юбку, но Непета остановила её.

\- Оставь, - попросила она, слезая с кровати на пол и целуя колено Джейд. Она взглянула на неё с самым умоляющим взглядом, при этом массируя бёдра Джейд под юбкой.   
\- Ладно, - ответила Джейд. 

Она присела на край кровати и развела ноги, чтобы Непета могла свободно просунуть голову под юбку. Рога Непеты образовали холмики на ткани, когда она потёрлась носом о хлопчатые трусики Джейд. Они были уже мокрыми, и Непета глубоко вдохнула, наслаждаясь её ароматом. Она коснулась ткани языком, нацелившись на клитор Джейд, и начала описывать круги вокруг него. Джейд мяла в руках одеяло, пока Непета ласкала её языком всё жёстче и жёстче. В конце концов Непете наскучила игра с барьером, и она убрала мокрую полоску ткани, коснувшись самой Джейд. 

\- Дааааааа, - зашипела Джейд, когда Непета проникла языком в неё. - Дааа, сделай меня мокрой, чтобы ты могла меня трахнуть. 

Непета с готовностью занялась этим, пока Джейд играла со своими сосками через спортивный бюстгальтер, щипая и оттягивая их в ритме с движениями Непеты. Непета легонько царапала бёдра Джейд, оставляя красные полосы на нежной коже. 

\- Ладно, пойдёт, - сказал а Джейд, позволив Непете отодвинуться. - Ведро в шкафу. Давай доставай его быстрее, чтобы не пришлось останавливаться на середине. 

Непета пулей метнулась за контейнером, пока Джейд снимала нижнее бельё и устраивалась на локтях и коленях на кровати. Её юбка едва прикрывала её задницу, и Непета задержалась на мгновение, чтобы насладиться картиной. Джейд прочистила горло, недовольная задержкой, и Непета бросила ведро рядом с кроватью и устроилась позади Джейд. 

\- Готова? - спросила она, ожидая кивка Джейд, прежде чем всадить в неё свой член. Она недолго действовала мягко, страстные стоны Джейд подстёгивали её действовать быстрее.   
\- Сильнее, - произнесла Джейд. Кровать качалась , и она держалась на одной руке, другой потянувшись к своему клитору. Она знала, что ей нужно поторопиться, чтобы кончить до того, как Непета устроит беспорядок.   
\- Джейд, - вскоре предупредила её Непета.   
\- Прошу, ещё чуть-чуть, - взмолилась Джейд, яростно терзая собственный клитор. - Я хочу кончить, пока ты из меня не вышла.

Непета закусила губу и попыталась сопротивляться позыву кончить, когда Джейд забилась в оргазме вокруг неё. Она замедлила свои движения, дожидаясь, пока Джейд не перестанет содрогаться и, наконец, не свалиться на кровать.

\- Джееееееейд, - заныла Непета.  
\- Да-да, давай.

Непета быстро вышла из неё, проковыляла к ведру, продолжая поглаживать свой влажный член, и кончила. Она застонала от облегчения, когда ведро наполнилось.

\- Не пролей на этот раз, - пробормотала Джейд с кровати. - Мне нравится мой ковёр.

Непета крепко шлёпнула Джейд по заду, заставив её взвизгнуть, прежде чем послушно отнести ведро в ванну и слить в унитаз. Когда она вернулась, Джейд перевернулась на спину и представала во всей свой нагой красе. Её юбка всё ещё была задрана, а ноги разведены в стороны. 

\- Даже не думай, - сказала Джейд, когда Непета облизнула губы.  
\- Ну совсем чуть-чуть? - взмолилась Непета.   
\- Дай мне двадцать минут.   
\- А если я на этот раз буду в юбке?  
\- Ладно, десять.


End file.
